


How Long Will You Play This Game?

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been fighting.</p><p>Zeppelin notices.</p><p>Dean feels horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Will You Play This Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 another in the same day! 
> 
> Whoop!!

 

Recently, Dean had been thinking that he was failing as a husband and as a father. Cass and him have not been doing so hot.

 

They've been fighting, and it has been taking its toll on him.

 

Dean _hated_ fighting with his husband but they were just not seeing eye to eye.It got to the point where he wasn't focusing on things, he let his daughter get hurt.

 

Him and Zeppelin were in the kitchen, Zepp in her booster seat by the counter so Dean could keep an eye on her while he made dinner.

 

Dean was cooking at the stove when he heard her scream. Loudly. He turned around to see she had a gash on her hand, the knife he was stupid enough to leave in her distance, on the floor.

 

He quickly picked her up bringing her to the closest bathroom, setting her in the sink. Grabbing the first-aid kit he set it beside her; examining the cut he noticed it needed a couple stitches, he quickly wiped her tears away.

 

"Baby girl this is gonna sting. I'm sorry sweetie. Can you be strong for daddy so he can fix you up as fast as he can?"

 

Zeppelin nodded. "That's my girl."

 

He quickly and efficiently started stitching her up, feeling pride and guilt swell up. Pride that she was taking it like a champ, guilt that this even happened.

 

After he was done he bandaged her hand up, lifting her from the sink, knowing Cass was gonna have a fit.

 

**Hours Later**

 

When Cass got home that night Dean was in the living room lounging on the couch mindlessly watching the TV, not really paying attention. He stood up when he heard Cass come in. Glad Zepp was in her room sleeping.

 

"Hello Dean," Castiel gave him a kiss, frowning when Dean didn't respond to it.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Cass- I-," Dean couldn't finish.

 

"Dean. What?"

 

Cass deadpanned, "Something happened."

 

"Baby... It was an accident. She's alright, it's just a cut..-" Dean wasn't able to finish because Cas was already gone, going to their daughters room.

 

Cas opened the door when he got there; immediately noticing her bandaged hand. He walked over, gently picking it up, shushing Zeppelin when she stirred a little.

 

Undoing the bandage, Cas got a look at the cut, seeing the stitches. He quickly wrapped it back up and left.

 

"Dean what happened?!" Cas whispered shouted since they were standing outside Zepp's door.

 

Dean grabbed his hand, dragging him to their bedroom, away from Zepp.

 

"I was making dinner, facing the stove. I heard her scream, turning around to see she had cut herself with the knife that I left at her side."

 

"You left a knife. By her while taking your eyes off of her... Dean! She could have seriously hurt herself. She did hurt herself bad enough for stitches!!"

 

"I know Cas! I know!! I feel like crap that I let that happen on _my_ watch!! I had made her a promise when she was born that nothing would happen to her! I failed. I guess that's what I do. Let down the people I love."

 

Cass looked at Dean, feeling bad that he yelled, he knew Dean would do everything in his power to make sure their little girl was safe, it was just a cut. Before he could reply though, he heard little footsteps coming down the hall towards them. Apparently they were loud enough to wake Zeppelin.

 

"Daddy? Papa?" Zeppelin peaked her head in their doorway.

 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Daddy and I didn't mean to wake you, we were just talking."

 

Dean turned from facing her, not having it in him to see the hurt, sad look on his little girl. She looked like she was about to cry.

 

"Are you and Daddy fighting Papa? I heard you guys. You are fighting cuz of me... I don't want you to be mad at each other because of me Papa!" She ran into Cass's waiting arms. He brought her into his chest looking up to Dean, who turned to look sadly at his daughter.

 

"Zepp, no me and Daddy are fine, we sometimes yell just because we don't know what to do, we care so much about our little family."

 

Zeppelin looked at her Papa sobbing, "I heard other times you and Daddy fighting... You guy's aren't leaving each other are you?!!? Please don't! I need both of you!"

 

Dean looked shocked, 'had they really been fighting that bad? That Zepp thought they didn't love each other anymore and they'd leave?'

 

"Baby listen to me," Dean knelt down to her where she was still in Castiel's arms, "Your Papa and I. We love each other so much, so so so much, fights are not going to make us leave or love each other or you less. This family is _my life_ , I would give my life for you two. I know us fighting was scary and I'm sorry," Dean looked at Cass now, "But your papa is my life, as are you, I love him to the point where it _takes my breath_ _away ._ " Dean looked back to Zeppelin, "I apologize for all the fighting you witnessed but it happens, I can't promise it won't happen again, but it doesn't mean we love each other less."

 

Zeppelin looked pleased with this answer, she yawned with tiredness. "Can I sleep with you and Papa, Daddy?"

 

"Of course you can sweetheart."

-

-

"I'm sorry Cass; for letting Zepp get hurt, for the fighting; can we try to stop with the fighting? I'm tired of it, I don't want to fight." Dean said when Zeppelin fell asleep between them.

 

"It is alright Dean; Zepp is alright, I overreacted; I'm tired of the fighting too."

 

"I love you baby," sighed Dean reaching over Zeppelin, grabbing his hand.

 

"As do I Dean. As do I, and Dean?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You haven't let this family down and you never will."

 

Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face with the love of his life and their beautiful daughter beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Leave kudos or comments or whatever.
> 
> See ya next time lovelies!


End file.
